The Ride Of Your Life
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Sometimes when you love someone, you will do anything to protect them. Your heart beats only for them, your eyes see only them. You want to keep them safe, so when the time comes, you willingly offer your life up to save them.


**The Ride Of Your Life**

_"Sometimes when you love someone, you do all you can to protect them." - Faded Mind_

**~~XX~~**

"Gaara, please, I'm scared! Just slow down!"

Her onyx eyes were wide and brimming with tears as her heart pounded away in her chest. He was going too fast, they would surely wreck if he kept this up. Why was he doing this? He knew she didn't like high speeds. He knew better, this was dangerous so why was he being so stupid!

His deep chuckle broke her from her thoughts and her black eyes cut to the back of his helmet as she held on to his abdomen. The trees passed by them in a blur of colors as the motorcycle flew past the foliage in a continuous blast of speed. The woman stared fearfully at the man controlling the machine beneath the both of them, the soft light reflecting off his helmet glinting inside the depths of her eyes.

"Calm down, Matsuri. This is fun."

She gaped at his back and clutched tighter at him. "No! It's not, Gaara! You have to slow down! We're going to crash!" She screamed at him above the engine, and she felt him tense beneath her arms. Matsuri leaned forward against his back and tried whispering in his ear, hoping he would be able to understand the fear and desperate tone in her voice.

"Please, Gaara. For me, just slow down."

She almost cried in relief when she heard him sigh. It was one of defeat, and she knew he was going to give in.

"Alright, alright. But you have to do something for me first." he said over the roar of the engine as it ate up the asphalt.

"Anything!"

"Tell me you love me."

Matsuri blinked in surprise. "I-I love you!"

Gaara tilted his head back, the helmet _shush-ing _against the fabric of his riding jacket, and she could practically hear the teasing in his voice as he replied, "What was that?"

"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, her hands fisting into the white T-shirt beneath his unzipped jacket. "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, _I LOVE YOU!_"

His voice was a soft whisper, barely distinguishable above the snarl of his bike. "I love you more."

Matsuri stared in shock at his back. Before she could say anything aloud, though, his next words cut her off and drew her mind away from his quiet words.

"Now, put your hand over my heart."

"What?"

"Just do it, Matsuri."

Hesitantly, she moved her hand upwards, over his rippling muscles and beautiful body. Her fingers rested softly over his heart, and she felt the _th-thump, th-thump _of his heart beat beneath her nimble fingers. It was calm and slow, just like he always remained. Cool and collected, like nothing in the world could shake him. Sometimes she wished she could be as sure about everything as he was. It would be so much easier then.

"Gaara…" she whispered. What was wrong with him? He was acting so different….

Matsuri felt his hand cover hers above his heart, and her own pulse quickened. His touch always set her ablaze and frantic, wanting nothing more than for him to touch and kiss her until she forgot about the rest of the world. Until nothing existed but him and her.

"It has only ever beat for you." he said quietly, and again she had to strain to hear his words and again he cut her off before she could voice any questions.

"One last thing," he called. "Take my helmet off and put it on, it's starting to annoy me."

"No!" she cried as he dropped his hand from hers to put it back on the handle bars. Her own arms winded back around his abdomen. "You need to wear your helmet!"

He shook his head. "I can barely see out of it, just take it off and I'll slow down okay?"

Matsuri paused before reaching up and unlatching the clasp from under his chin. The helmet came off easily, and in the back of her head, warning signals were going off like crazy. Red flags flashed in her vision, but she brushed it off as she slipped the helmet on her own head. Gaara wanted her to wear it, so she would. If it helped him see better then of course she would follow his instructions. He said he would slow down, too.

"Hold on tight, Matsuri. This is the ride of your life."

**XXXXXX**

In the paper the next morning there was an article on the first page about a brutal crash that occurred in the late afternoon the previous day. A couple had been out riding on a motorcycle, enjoying the day like everyone else, and soaking in the other's company. Half way through the ride, the young man tested his brakes and found them unable to catch. Instead of panicking and warning his lover about the situation, he kept silent and talked calmly to her.

He asked her to say she loved him, so he could listen to her voice and hear her say what her heart screamed for him one last time. He asked her to feel his heartbeat, so he could feel her warm touch and show how he had lived and breathed his life for her. He told her to wear his helmet, to protect her from what he knew was coming, and from what he knew he couldn't change.

Only one person walked away from the wreckage, living and breathing, and with a broken heart that still beat within her chest. Her eyes cried and her voice screamed, praying and calling for him to come back to her. She knew though, just as he had known, that it was impossible.

In this world situations occur that are tragedies and full of sorrow. Sometimes we are not able to change them, and we need to understand what we are not able to control. Though the actions themselves are heartbreaking, sometimes the reasons behind them are too meaningful for us to comprehend. Love saved a woman, while at the same time, killed the man her blood pulsed for. Love thrived within them, and in the end, though it might seem like it killed them, it actually saved them.

* * *

**I read something like this somewhere, and it wouldn't let me rest. I had to put a story to it, and I hope it came out okay. I know it made me sad, but it felt right writing it. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought. THANK YOU! Review please?**


End file.
